Zufall
by minirock
Summary: Une fiction plutôt simpa, elle raconte une rencontre et les relation entre une fille et le groupe Tokio Hotel. C'est une fiction pas trop invraisemblable. Donc si vous voulez la lire, régalez vous . Elle est pas fini.


**Zufall** _**Chap' 1:**_ **Moi** **Fabian** **-Nn mais oooh** Je venais de rentrer dans un gars bien sur j'avais comme souvent un peu (beaucoup) trop bu ,il était grand et élancé enfin je crois vu dans l'état ou j'étais xD Ah oui j'oubliais ,moi c'est Linda j'ai 19 ans j'habite a paris et je suis top model et je suis en voyage en allemagne. Non j'ai la tÃªte qui tourne aiiiie !! Je venais de tomber et puis la plus rien ... Plus tard: Aie ma tête j'ai mal. **-Ou je suis? ** Le même homme qui m'avait rentré dedans juste avant que je m'évanouillisse, Il était là devant moi. **-Ne t'inquiète pas****,** me dit-il en m'empechant de me lever. J'ouvre un peu mieux les yeux. Je me rends compte que je suis dans une des chambres qui se trouvait a coté de la salle de reception ou je me trouvais quelque minutes plus tôt. Et j'observe cet homme. Quesqu'il est beau... il à de grand yeux bleu et des cheveux blond clair .. Wouaw. **-Com...comment t...vous** Il me coupe. **-Non tu peut me tutoyer ** **-Ah ok, ben comment tu t'appelles . ?** **-Moi c'est Fabian et toi ..je suppose que tu est Linda, j'me trompe ?** **-Comment tu le sais ?** **-Ben je t'ai vu en couverture du magasine pour lequel je travaille.** **-Ah okay..** Je referme les yeux et me laisse bercer par la musique de la piéce d'a coté et m'endors paisiblement. Le lendemain matin: Le soleil me balaye le corp je sens cette chaleur m'envahir. J'ouvre doucement les yeux. Je ne suis pas chez moi, mais ou suis-je ? Puis tout me revient .. C'était hier.. sa vous reppelle un truc xD Je sors doucement de la chambre, avec une impression de déranger. Je m'approche d'une silhouette fine qui se trouve devant moi, le regard perdu par la fenetre. **-Bon...jour,** baillement(pour faire décontract mais je le suis pas du tout). Et la il se retourne. C'est fabian, toujours aussi beau, aussi.. **-Ah linda vien t'assoir ...** Je m'assois et le regarde avec un air beta sans savoir quoi dire. **-Je peux****,**dis-je en montrant le café du doigt. **-Oui bien sur.** J'engloutis une énorme tartine. miam miam xD Et je me plonge dans son regard. **-Demain j'organise une grande reception avec de grandes star tu peux venir si tu veux,** dit-il tout en machant un morceau de tartine. **-Ah ben ouai si tu insistes nn** **-Ok, bon je suppose que tu veux quand même rentrer chez toi avant non ?** **-Ouai ça serais pas mal )** **-Ben prévien moi quand tu voudra que je te raccompagne ou plutôt que mon chaufeur te racompagne D** **-Dac'** Ensuite, on à discuté de tout et de rien de ce qu'on fait dans la vie nos gouts, enfin vous voyez se que je veus dire... Puis il se léve avec une élégance impréssionante et je l'observe avec extase. Alors je me retire dans ma chambre avec toujours se sentiment de déranger.  _**Quelque minutes plus tard:**_ Toc..Toc..Toc **-Ouiiiii** **-Je peux rentrer?** **-Oui bien sur** Il entre et je continue de me maquiller tranquillement comme si il n'était pas là. **-J'ai téléphoné a mon pere, le patron du magasine sur lequel je t'ai vu, et je lui ai dit que tu était dans ma villa et il te propose de participer au défilé qui se déroulera demain pendant la soiré t'es d'accord ??** **-Ouai pourquoi pas, mais il y aura qui ??** **-Il y aura killerpilze le groupe allemand tu connais ?** **-Han cool, mais y aura que eux?** **-Nn il y aura de grands patrons de magasines et beaucoup de monde connu quoi.. ** **-Ah ok.** **-Et aaaaah siiiiii, si je te dis un groupe du coin internationnalement connu avec plein de groupies qui leurs courent aprés tout le temps tu vois se que je veux dire ?** **-Eeeuuh ... je vois pas là --'** **-Tu connais pas Tokio Hotel ??** **-Euh a si ce truc tout nul l.. 4 adolescent qui savent pas jouer c'est sa ??** **-Euh...on peut voir sa comme sa.** **-Ah ben qu'ils soient là ou pas jmen fous, j'les aime pas ..sa me fera d'la pub.** **-Euh ya un petit problème alors..** **-Lequel ??** **-Ben... c'est que le groupe à besoin de 2 danseuses pour un clip et ils vont prendre 2 manequin à cette soirée et mon père pense que tu aurais le profil parfait tu serais d'accord??** **-O.M.G ... Tu veus me tuer ou quoi ??** **-Mais alléeeeeuuuuh stp stp stp.** **-Euh ... NON.** **-Mais stp en plus se sera trés bien payer je te jure.** **-Non, nein, no, niet, je peux te le faire en plusieur langue .** **-Je t'en supli****, **me dit-il avec un air de chien battu. **-Bon d'accord je vais y réfléchir****, **je peux pas resister à sa ptit' bouille, il est trop chou. Puis avec un air de vainceur il sortit de la pièce. Quelque minutes plus tard je le rejoini sur la terasse et lui demanda qu'il me ramene il me conduisit jusqua la voiture. **-Bon et bien à demain** A se moment la une envi folle de goûter à ces lèvres m'envaillis et je sucomba à se désir fou. Je l'embrasse fougueusement pendant quelque secondes et sans dire un mot je rentre dans la voiture et fais signe au chauffeur de démarer. Arriver chez moi je prend un bon bain et je vais me coucher. _**Chap'2:**_ **Andréas** **Manequines** **Barbara** La matinée fut tout a fait banale, mais vers 13h je me décide enfin à lui téléphoner, j'avais décider de tenter ma chance. Biiiip biiiiip biiiiip biiiip -Allo -Salut c'est Linda c'est pour te dire que en fet je veux bien pour se soir. -Ah ok, pas de problème je vais prévenir mon père. -Dac' à se soir. -Bye Je racroche et je décide d'aller faire un peut de shopping. Le soir venu, je me rend a la salle de reception, je prend un verre et je massoi à côté d'une jeune fille particulièrement jolie. Je me fait chier j'ai strictement rien à faire--' Bon aller je tape la discut' avec la fille à côté de moi. **-Salut pourquoi tu attend ?** **-J'attend mon petit ami il ne vas pas tarder.** **-Ah ok au fet tu t'appelle comment ??** **-Barbara et toi ?** **-Linda, et je vais faire le défiler de ce soir et toi ?** **-Nn mais sa devrais être cool j'en ai enttendu paler ça devrais être pas mal.** **-Esperons.** Oh tien voila fabian.. non mais oh mais il vien de l'embrasser O.M.G. **-Bonjour mon chou.** Smak **-Linda je te présente Fabian c'est ...** Je lui coupe la parole. **-Oui je sais on se connait.** -Bon ben on vas y aller bye. Ils partent tout les 2 main dans la main OSECOUR c'est dégoutant. Burk. Bon je ne sais pas ou je dois aller. Tien un atroupement de jeunes filles pret de l'estrade. **-Bonjour, vous allez défiler se soir ?** **-Euh ouai pourquoi ?** **-Ben moi aussi mais je sais pas ou il faut aller.** **-Ben vas voir le gars au bout du couloir, et au fet ta AUCUNE chance ricanement,dirent-elles avec une voix de chochotte.** **-Mais bien sur, merci quand même.** Quelle prétencieuses je leur aient rien fait moi, sa va pas de magraisser comme ça, mais dans quel monde vit-on soupir. Bon je marche dans se putain de couloir de merde, oui je sais je suis enervé a cause de ces pétaces bon enfin bref... J'arrive au bout, il y a des loges et plein de maquilleuses et coiffeuses. Et un jeune homme grand blond super mince(et super méga giga trop beau). **-Bonjour** **-Salut tu veux quelque chose ?** **-Euh ben je suis sencé défiler ce soir et je ne sais pas trop ou aller.** **-Ah ok, ben suis-moi.** Il m'emmene dans une loge et appelle une maquilleuse, une coiffeuse, et une habilleuse. Elles se démainent pour me rendre belle (même si je le suis déja nn je dec). Bon je suis enfin prête, la bande de cruches de tout à l'heure aussi on dirais. Ah tien le beau gosse de tout a l'heure (le blond). Il ns briffe pour le défiler. Et il dit qu'il s'appelle Andréas et qu'il est le meilleur ami des jumeaux. Aller ça vas commencer dans environ 10 minutes. J'ai le stress qui monte. Fouuu respire Linda respire. Moi qui n'est d'habitude jamais stresser c'est trés bizzare. Bon sa commence. Mince c'est à mon tour. Bon je me lance. Je marche lentement mais surement. Il y à vraiment beaucoup de monde. Fouuu respire ne pense pas au gens qui sont autour RESPIRE. Voila c'est bon 1er tour c'est fait. Aiiie elle ma piquer avec une éguille en me rajustent la 2ème robe. Denouveau la même chose je repasse comme ça 4 fois bon c'est la dernière, on salut, OUF c'est bon c'est fini. **-On peut repartir? ** **-Ben non il faut que Bill, Tom, Georg, et Gustav choisisent 2 filles pour leur clip.** **-Ah oui c'est vrai.** Ils arrivent, ils ne sont pas si moche que ça en vrai ils sont même pas moche du tout. Le premier a prendre la parole est bill, enfin je croi . Il dit plein de truc, mais quesqu'on s'en fou. Dodo. Ah enfin c'est l'heure des résultat: 1ère pas moi 2ème pas moi (domage en fet j'aurais bien aimer) 3ème MOI (et merde fait chier j'ai la place du con) ... _**Chap'3:**_ **Georg** **Tom** **Bill** **Lidia** **Gustav** Je suis rentrer chez moi et je me suis coucher dégouter de cette journée. Je me reveille lentement je vois le soleil percer à travers les nuages par la fenetre. La mélancollie m'envailli à nouveau. Je n'ais plus de but dans la vie plus aucun rêve. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Puis tout d'un coup... Bzzzzzz Tien c'est mon portable qui sonne Bzzzzzz C'est Fabian Bzzzzzz Je lui répond? Le bzzz c'est le Bzzzzzz NON vibreur du tel Bzzzzzz SI Bzzzzzz Bon ok je prend mon courage à 2 mains et j'y vais **-Allo** **-Ouai c'est Fabian, c'était pour te dire que la quandidate n°2 pour le clip de tokio hotel c'est blesser à la cheville, donc comme tu est la troisième c'es à toi d'y aller.** **-Oh yeah.** **-Bon ben rejoin nous à 14h à la gare.** **-Ok bye... et merci.** **-Derien** Bon j'ai 3h devant moi. Putin je suis hereuse. Je vis un rêve eveiller. Et pourtant au début je ne voulais pas y aller, je me surprendré toujour. Dans le taxi qui me maine à la gare je doute, je ne sais plus si tout cela est une trés bonne idée. Mais je m'acroche il ne faut pas renoncer, il faut aller jusqu'au bout. Il faut finir ce qu'on à commencer. Bon c'est bon on est arriver. Je me fofile entre les groupies qui se trouvent à l'entrée, elles sont histérique certaines tombent même dans les pommes. NIMPORTEQUOI. Elles sont folles. Bon enfin bref... J'apercoit Andréas, il n'est pas moche du tout lui aussi. xD Bon passont... **-Salut** **-Bonjour****,** me répondit-il avec un grand sourire. Putin Fabian toutjour en train de se bécotter avec Barbara Pfff. Ah tien voila Bill, Tom, G&G en train de signer des autographes. **-Salut** **-Bjr**, me dit Tom qui était apparament le seul à m'avoir entendu. Et mais qui c'est cette fille?? Oo Aaaah ouai jmen souvien c'est l'autre fille qui à était sélectionner. **-Salut** **-Lu** **-T'appelle comment??** **-Lidia et toi ?** **-Linda ptin sa se ressemble.** **-Ouai c'est vrai c'est zarb'** Bon enfin discution comme ça pendant au moin 10min **-Bon on vas y aller.** **-Ok** **-Dac'** **-2 sec on arrivent** Je vien d'apprendre que Fabian, et Barbara ne vont pas venir avec nous. Sa me fera des vacances. Bon on embarque. Ah il à l'air bien se siège. Ouai il est super confortable. Bon enfin bref... Y'a bill qui arrive, il se met à côté de moi, et Tom de l'autre côté. D **-Alors toi t'est Linda c'est sa ?** **-Ouai** **-Donc toi t'est Lidia** **-Ya** **-Putin faut pas les confondre.** **-Ouai ta raison.** **-Bon vous savez ou l'on vas ?** **-Non** **-Ben on vas dans notre villa à Magdebourg.** **-Dac'** **-Mais normalement vous devriez aller à l'hôtel.** **-Ah ok donc on ne sera pas avec vous??** **-Non mais vous auriez préférer, parsque vous pouvez venir sinon??** **-Euh...ben c'est que...** Je m'approche de lui et lui chuchotte à l'oreille: **-Je croi que Lidia et George s'enttendent plutôt bien.** Effectivement depuis qu'on est dans le train ils ne se lachent pas. Ils sont assis à côté, ils se dévorent mutuellement du regard, et l'humour de george à l'air de lui plaire, elle n'arrete pas de rire. **-Pas faux ... attend je revien.** Il vas un peut plus loin et décroche son tel. J'ai rien compri à se qui di. Ah cool il revien enfin. **-En fet vous venez dans notre villa car les groupies ont étaient prévenue de votre arrivée et elles sont déja devant votre hôtel, et jpense quelles vous veulent pas que du bien.** **-Ah merde ok.** **-Pourquoi merde t'est pas contente??** **-Si si j'disais sa comme ça.** **-Ok** Bon on continu à discuter, Tom par dans un autre wagon avec nos 2 amoureux (pour les pas doué je parle de Georg et Lidia) Je suis seule avec bill, dans un wagon juste moi et lui, il regarde par la fenetre, il est beau, il à les cheveux raide et il porte un bonet, j'ai cette sensation bizzare quand je le regarde j'ai plein de papillons dans le ventre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ne croyez pas que je l'aime. Je suis trés bien seule, na. Je le sort de ces pensées: **-On arrive bientôt ??** **-Eiin... ah ouai dans 30 min' à peut prés.** **-Mici** **-Euuh... derien.** _**Point de vue de bill:**_ Je regarde par la fenetre je ne vois presque pas le paysage on roule trop vite, j'écoute "Leb' die sekund". Je me demande ce que fait Linda ? La fleme de me retourner. Je ne sais pas pk, quand je la regarde je suis transporter dans un autre monde, je ne vois plus quelle, je ne peux pas m'empecher de la contempler dans les moindres détails. Bon le train arrive, ENFIN. Je vois de centaines de fans AU NON. Elle se jettent sur tom et les autres. Je prend la main de Linda, elle esquice un petit sourire, et ces yeux s'illuminent, elle est magnifique. Je l'aide à se frayer un chemin au millieu de ces furies.. OUFFF enfin sorti de cette foutu gare. On monte dans la voiture et je me rend compte que je n'ai toujour pas lacher sa main. Merde j'ai pas l'air con là. Pas envi dlacher se main, j'aime trop sa main, sentir cette chaleur contre moi. xD Elle me regarde avec un petit air de gamine avec les yeux pétillants je croi quelle ne s'attender pas à sa de ma par, en même temps c'est pas dans mes habitudes. Mais sa a l'air de lui plaire elle affiche un grand sourire de satisfaction. Je la scrute dans les moindres détails. J'ai une sensation bizzare comme des milliers de papillions dans mon ventre, c'est étrange je n'ai jamais resenti une telle sensation. Nous étions hereux. Juste tout les 2. _**Point de vue de Linda:**_ Jusqu'au moment ou monsieur kaulitz (Tom) à décider de ramener sa fraise dans notre compatiment de la bagnole (c'est une limousine). Il ouvre grand la porte et geule: **-Salut les amoureux sa va comme vous voulez?** On c'est instentanément lacher la main. Il était avec notre maquilleuse, il l'enlacer tendrement, mais j'ai cru comprendre que comme à son habitude il était ivre.il à trouver la vodka xD **-Putin Tom tu t'est encore bouré la geule t'est pas raisonnable.** **-Je hips je fait se que je veux, na!!** **-Non tu fait pas sze que tu veux dégage dépeche toi sort de la.** **-Je fait se que je veux!!** **-Fait pas chier casse toi.** **-Non ** **-Si** **-Non** **-Si** Il le prend et le pousse dehors. Tom rerentre et lui fouun coup de point dans la geule. O.M.G Bill lui rend avec en prime un coup de genoux la ou y faut pas. aiiie Tom séfondre par terre, et bill le pousse à coup de pieds pas trop forts hors du compartiment. La maquilleuse par rejoindre Tom en adréssant un regard noir à Bill. Moi je n'ose rien dire mais rejoin Bill et constate qu'il saigne de la lèvre. Je l'assoit, et sort de l'eau et un mouchoir de mon sac à main. Je n'ettoi sa plaie: **-Aiiiiie arete ça fait mal.** **-Laisse toi faire.** Il avait une tête de gamin à qui on avait voler sont déjeuner mais il était trop mignon. Il était chou avec sa petite bouille. **-De toute façon c'est lui qui à commencer na!!** **-Ouai mais bon c'était un peut violent quand même.** **-C'est pas sa première fois..** Je reste à méditer sur sa phrase, mais Bill change soudainement de sujet, l'air de rien. Puis au bout de 10 minutes, j'oublie carrément l'incident. **..** **-On est arrivés..! Debout les morts..** **-..** **-Linda** **-Gné?** J'ouvre les yeux et me vois complÃ¨tement affalée sur Bill. Apparemment j'ai dormi.. Mais la position est assez genante & aucun de nous n'ose bouger. Il manquerait plus que quelqu'un rentre & c'est la merde.. **-Bill je.. Ooooh..** **-Tom --'** Avec Bill on eut un petit rire nerveux & on se remit convenablement, les regards dans des directions opposées. **-Tom.. ?** **-Euh..ouais je voulais m'excuser hein, j'etais pas dans un état présentable..** **-C'est pas grave.** Bill marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles dans sa barbe, Tom lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable. Je crus entendre Bill marmonner un "tss..genre" et "pff..comme si c'etait pas la premiÃ¨re fois.." & " le pire c'est quand j'ai enf.." il s'arrete et nous regard penaud, remarquant à peine que nous le fixons depuis tout à l'heure.. Un silence lourd s'installe. Bon moi j'sors, qu'ils reglent ça entre frères.. Enfin j'crois --' Au loins je vis Lidia galoper & Georg lui courir aprés. Ben voyons --' Je m'avance toute seule, je suis les autres. On sort du parking privé puis on marche un peu, j'ai des petits cailloux plein les talons, c'est ho-rri-ble. Gustav marche un peu plus loin, derrière je devine les messes basses de Bill & Tom. Celui qu'on m'a prévenu etre le manager David ouvre déja la porte devant. Andréas ma rattrape pour me parler du groupe. A vrai dire j'men fous, mais si ça lui fait plaisir... Genre entendre qu'ils ont 20 mille fans, que je peux me faire tuer par une bande d'entre elles. Puis il me parle de musique.. Il s'y connait. Je lui promets d'ecouter le new album.. **- T'aimes bien Schrei?** **-Euh... tout bas c'est quoi ça? --'** **-Tu-connais-PAS-Schrei?** **-Aaah.. le fiilm.. ' ouais ouais pas mal, je** **- Lind', c'est l'une des chansons les plus connues du groupe --'** **-..ah.** & me revoila comme une conne, ça faisait longtemps. Humour --'. _**Chap'4:**_ Bon enfin bref.. je fais comme si de rien était.. Magik une porte, je rentre ou je rentre pas bonne question, bon je fais koi la--' **-Tu va pas couché dehors ou koi?** **-Euh...nn je croi pas ou plutôt jespère pas **petit sourire**.** **-Bon ben alors rentre.** **-Ouai c'est bon j'arrive j'admirer le paysage.** **-Mais bien sur...** **wouaw.** **C'est splendide.** **-Ouai je sais c'est beau.** sursaut **-Ptin Bill tu ma fait peur..** **-..** **-Ouai bon tu veux que je finisse écraser sous mes valises ou tu vien m'aider ??** **-J'arrive,** dit-il en rallent. Il me mêne dans un long couloir super class. Il ouvre une porte.. **-Ouuups ** Il y avait Georg et Lidia en plein action, putin ils perdent pas de temps c 2 là. Il en ouvre une autre.. **-Et merde c'est celle d'Andréas** Bon on continu.. **-Sa c'est la mienne et celle là celle de Tom, et celle là logikement c'est la ... celle de la maquilleuse soupir et merde y'en a plu y'a 5 chambre et pas une de libre fait chier.** **Bon ben je vais metre Tom et la maquilleuse ensemble 2 sec.** Il entra dans la chambre de Tom et puis des paroles incompréenssible. Et un «**NON JE NE VEUX PAS**» de Tom je croi. La porte se réouvra et Bill sorti tout pénot la tête baisser. **-Ben il veux pas il ma dit «t'a cas la prendre dans ton pieu».** **-Euh...** Au putin la chance de ma .. **-Donc tu vas t'installer sur le canapé..** .. et merde fait chier c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Bon on redéscent au salon et il pose mes bagages par terre.. **-Bon ben voilà ta nouvelle chambre.** **-LOL** **-Au c'est bon je sais ce n'est pas extraordinairement beau mais au moin t'as pas besoin de monter les escalier..** **-**marmoner** L'excuse bidon...'** **-Koi??** **-Non rien.** **-Bon je vais dans ma chambre.** **-Ok...** Je m'assoi dans le canapé et là je ne sais pas quoi faire... Ben je vais pas me gené, je vais derière le bar de la cuisine américaine et je me ser un verre d'eau. Je retourne sur le canapé et chope la télécomande, je zape les chaines et tombe sur la chaine musicale.. **«Et maintenant** _Freunde bleiben_ **de**** Tokio Hotel****»** _Du bist das was ich nicht sein will_ _du wärst lieber tot als Bill_ _leck' mich doch - danke ist nicht nötig_ _keine ahnung was es ist -_ _was mich anpisst wenn du da bist_ _Arschgesicht - nimm' das nicht persönlich_ _Ich rede nicht so'n scheiß wie du_ _steh' nicht auf die gleichen Bands wie du_ _das ist ok für mich_ _aber tu mir nur diesen einen Gefallen_ _Bitte lass uns keine Freunde bleiben_ _ist mir lieber wir können uns nicht leiden_ _niemals einer Meinung sein_ _ist besser als sich einzuschleimen_ _lass uns lieber keine Freunde bleiben_ _Das ist doch Ok für dich - oder nicht_ _ohne Typen wie dich und mich_ _wär's doch langweilig_ _Jeden tag muss ich dich seh'n_ _und die anderen die dich versteh'n_ _du bist der geilste unter Vollidioten_ _Nietenketten und Tattoo -_ _Mami läßt das alles zu_ _dafür trägst du Papis lange Unterhosen_ _Ich trage nicht so'n Scheiß wie du_ _steh' nicht auf die gleich'n Frau'n wie du_ _das ist ok für mich_ _aber tu mir nur diesen ein Gefallen_ _Bitte lass uns keine Freunde bleiben_ _ist mir lieber wir können uns nicht leiden_ _niemals einer Meinung sein_ _ist besser als sich einzuschleimen_ _lass uns lieber keine Freunde bleiben_ _Das ist doch Ok für dich - oder nicht_ _ohne Typen wie dich und mich wär's doch langweilig_ _tu mal nicht so nett sonst kriegst du richtig_ _ich hätt' da noch'n gut gemeinten Rat an dich_ _Bitte lass uns keine Freunde bleiben_ _ist mir lieber wir können uns nicht leiden_ _niemals einer Meinung sein_ _ist besser als sich einzuschleimen_ _lass uns lieber keine Freunde bleiben_ _Bitte lass uns keine Freunde bleiben_ _ist mir lieber wir können uns nicht leiden_ _niemals einer Meinung sein_ _ist besser als sich einzuschleimen_ _lass uns lieber keine Freunde bleiben_ _Das ist ok für dich - oder nicht_ _ohne Typen wie dich und mich_ _wär's doch langweilig_ ... **J'en reste bouche baie.** **J'ai juger sans connaître et j'ai eu tor car c'est magnifique.** Cette rengaine me trotte dans la tête.. C'est beau... Je veux en entendre plus mais jouer devant moi... Ca serais encore plus **merveilleux**, ca serais **magique**. Mais comment je vais demander ça ?? Bonne question. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de penser à ça, je suis plutot fatiguée même.. Allez un petit somme de 5min, ya personne.. Gustav débarqua à la traine dans le salon, pensant prendre enfin le repos mérité sur son canapé adoré.. Mais à son grand étonnement, celui-ci était occupé. Il le contourna , puis se gratta le derrière de la tete. Hésitant. -Linda -Hmmm -Tu peus partager le canapé stp -Et c'est pour ça que tu me réveille mé t'est vraiment con ou je rêve?? -Oh c'est bon c'est chez moi quand même -Et ben l'invité est roi, na!! Bon je par je vais aller me plaindre à Bill, ou ptet pas sa fait un peut con sur les bords Bon je par quand même je vais faire un tour. Je claque la porte dèrière moi histoire de faire encore + énerver. Il est joli le jardin. Magik une balancoire ih ih ih. Je keef les balancoires ). Oulala jvé trop vite aaaaaaaah jvé gerbé. Ouf c bon, il est zoli le ciel. Bon à la fin jvé me choper un torti coli. 


End file.
